Fragile Heart
by KIMKAA
Summary: Kenyataan pahit saat mengetahui pria yang biasa kau panggil ayah ternyata bukanlah ayahmu, dan satu-satunya orangtuamu yang masih tersisa justru malah membencimu. "Lebih baik aku mati Kai, jika aku tidak mendapatkanmu. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku harus menanggung rasa malu karena penolakanmu padaku." Kim Jongin as Kai OC


Langit senja menjadi saksi di mana Dongyoo untuk terakhir kalinya melepas kepergian ayahnya. Di pinggir sungai Han, perlahan yeoja itu menabur abu sisa kremasi ayahnya. Sementara di belakangnya, Kai yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya dengan setia selalu menemaninya. Dan di sisi kanan Kai, seorang yeoja yang memiliki wajah sama dengan Dongyoo-saudara kembar Dongyoo-tampak berpelukan dengan ibunya.

Meskipun abu dalam guci telah habis dia tabur ke hamparan sungai Han namun Dongyoo belum berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Yeoja itu terlihat membenamkan wajahnya pada tanganya yang terlipat memeluk kakinya. Kini tak ada lagi sosok ayah yang menemaninya. Sosok orang tua yang sudah seperti kakak bahkan sahabat baginya. Satu-satunya orangtua yang dia rasa paling menyayanginya.

Kai tampak tidak tahan melihat yeojanya menjalani kesedihanya seorang diri. Sejurus kemudian namja tinggi itu menghampiri Dongyoo dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya, meraih kepala Dongyoo dalam dekapanya. Penuh kehangatan Kai membelai kepala Dongyoo yang kini terisak di dadanya.

"Kau tidak sendiri sayang, ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu memberikan dadaku untuk tempatmu bersandar dan menangis. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." ujar Kai lirih. Namja itu berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Dongyoo. Meskipun dia sendiri juga merasa teramat kehilangan.

Dua jam setelah kepulangan mereka dari sungai Han, dibantu Dongyi saudara kembarnya Dongyoo terlihat mengepak semua barang-barangnya. Setelah kematian ayahnya mau tidak mau dia harus tinggal bersama ibu dan saudara kembarnya. Jika boleh memilih, Dongyoo lebih suka tinggal sendiri daripada harus tinggal satu rumah dengan orang yang dia anggap orang asing.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kami orang asing, kita ini keluarga Dongyoo-ah." ucap Dongyi merapikan beberapa pakaian Dongyoo.

"Keluarga?!" kata Dongyoo sinis. " Pernahkah kau merasakanya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir eomma memeluku. Kau, mungkin mendapatkan semuanya, tapi aku,-"

"Eomma menyayangimu Dongyoo, hanya saja- mungkin-"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan?" balas Dongyoo kecut. "Berhentilah berpura-pura seolah kau tidak tahu... "

Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam berkemas kedua yeoja kembar itu keluar dari kamar Dongyoo. Kai yang masih setia menunggu kekasihnya tampak langsung menyambar koper besar yang dibawa oleh Dongyoo.

"Kwenchana... Mereka juga kan keluargamu. Lama-lama kau pasti akan terbiasa." ucap Kai mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

~~~poetchan~~~

Dua bulan berlalu begitu cepat. Namun entahlah, Dongyoo nampaknya masih merasa belum diterima di rumah ibunya. Bukan tanpa alasan Dongyoo beranggapan demikian. Tak hanya sekali keberadaan yeoja itu sering diabaikan oleh ibunya. Bahkan tak jarang dalam satu meja makan hanya saudara kembarnya lah yang mangkuknya diisi nasi oleh ibunya.

Bagi Dongyoo itu semua bukan masalah. Toh sudah lebih dari 12 tahun dia terbiasa hidup tanpa ibunya. Perceraian orangtua mengaharuskan kedua yeoja kembar itu terpisah. Dongyi yang lebih dekat dengan ibunya memilih untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sementara Dongyoo, dia memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya.

Hari ini pagi sekali Dongyoo meninggalkan rumahnya. Sebisa mungkin dia akan keluar pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang ke rumah saat langit sudah gelap. Dengan begitu Dongyoo tidak perlu berlama-lama menyaksikan ketidak adilan ibunya padanya.

"Dongyoo berangkat pagi lagi?" tanya ibunya dengan nada datar. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah terlihat menenteng tasnya, hendak berangkat bekerja.

"Eo. Eomma, tidak bisakah kau-"

"Eomma sudah terlambat, kalau ingin bicara nanti malam setelah eomma berada di rumah, huh!" setelah menyecup sekilas pipi putrinya, buru-buru wanita itu masuk mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Usaha Dongyi meminta penjelasan dari ibunya selalu saja gagal. Dan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh ibunya.

Menatap mobil yang dikendarai ibunya sudah menghilang dari halaman rumahnya, Dongyi pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun belum sempat dia masuk sebuah motor memasuki halaman rumahnya. Kai, tanpa mematikan mesin motornya dia menyapa Dongyi.

"Anyeong... Dongyoo, apa dia ada di rumah?"

"Eo.. Dia sudah berangkat pagi sekali. Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Ani... Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di kampus."

Tak berlama-lama lagi, Kai segera memacu kembali mesin motornya. Sampai Dongyi berteriak dan memintanya kembali.

"Waeyo?" Kai berhenti setelah menjalankan motornya tiga meter dari tempat Dongyi berdiri.

"Boleh aku membonceng?"

~~~poetchan~~~

Dongyoo dan Dongyi bersekolah di kampus yang sama. Jadi, setelah Kai menurunkan Dongyi di depan jurusanya dia sendiri berencana pergi mencari Dongyoo. Namun tanpa dia duga ternyata Dongyi ingin ikut Kai mencari Dongyoo. Kai yang tak kuasa untuk menolak akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan yeoja itu untuk ikutbdenganya.

"Hari ini Dongyoo tidak ada kuliah, tapi tadi pagi aku sempat melihatnya kemari" kata seorang yeoja yang setau Kai adalah teman Dongyoo.

"Eo. Gumawo." balas Kai. Setelahnya dia kembali menghampiri Dongyi yang bersandar santai disamping motornya. "Dia tidak ada kuliah hari ini!"

"Jinjja? Lalu ke mana perginya dia?"

Kai tampak berpikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Sungai Han. Lantas mereka berdua kembali bertengger diatas motor Kai dan menyalakan mesinya. Tanpa ragu Kai membawa motornya menuju tempat di mana abu ayah kekasihnya itu dilarungkan.

Dan benar. Dongyoo terlihat duduk ditepi sungai yang terlihat begitu jernih itu. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sesekali dia singkirkan rambut yang tersapu angin menutupi wajahnya. Dongyoo tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Kai dan Dongyi di tempat itu.

"Dongyoo-ah!" seru Dongyi turun dari motor dan bergegas berlari ke arahnya. Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya spontan dia mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

"Dongyi-Kai?" gumam lirih Dongyoo.

"Hya... Kau tidak ada kuliah tapi kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah, huh?" tanya ketus Dongyi.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" jawabnya getir. Tak lama Kai ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara namja itu meraih tangan Dongyoo dan mengecup lembut ujung kepalanya. "Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa datang bersama kemari?"

"Apa aku juga perlu menjawabnya?" balas Dongyi kecut yang langsung dibalas Dongyoo dengan sebuah sentilan ringan di kening Dongyi.

"Hya... Yang kau bonceng itu kekasihku. Mana boleh kau melakukanya!" ujar Dongyoo galak.

"Ishh, kau ini." berhubung dirinya terlibat dalam perdebatan mereka, akhirnya Kai pun ikut ambil suara. "Kau yang salah malah menyalahkan orang lain."

Namun Dongyoo tidak menjawabnya. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah sungai Han, tatapan kosong. Kai langsung bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hati Dongyoo. Namja itu lantas mendekatinya dan memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Kau tidak sendirian, aku akan selalu ada buatmu, aku akan selalu memberikan dadaku untuk tempatmu bersandar. Kau tidak boleh menjalani semua itu sendiri, arraseo!?" Dongyoo mengangguk pelan. Di saat bersamaan dia eratkan pelukanya pada tubuh Kai. Sungguh nyaman memang berada dalam dekapan orang yang kita sayang.

Dongyi ikut tersenyum melihat kebersamaan saudara kembarnya bersama kekasihnya. Tanganya pun terangkat membelai lembut kepala Dongyoo.

"Babo. Kau juga punya aku. Kita ini saudara kembar, jadi jika kau terluka maka aku juga akan ikut merasakanya."

~~~poetchan~~~

Beberapa bulan ini Kai jadi semakin sering berkunjung ke rumah Dongyoo. Dan tanpa di sadari ternyata intensnya kehadiran Kai membuat Dongyi merasa tertarik pada kekasih saudara kembarnya itu. Melihat cara Kai menyayangi Dongyoo, seolah membuat Dongyi merasa iri. Untuk pertama kalinya Dongyi tidak memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh Dongyoo.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya,, pasti ini hanya perasaan iri. Dongyoo punya kekasih sedangkan aku tidak. Iya, mana mungkin aku menyukai kekasih saudaraku!" Dongyi mencoba menyangkal perasaanya sendiri.

Saat tengah menikmati kesendirianya di halaman rumahnya, Kai muncul bermaksud ingin pamit pulang. Dan entah apa yang menguasainya, Dongyi seolah ingin menahan Kai agar tidak pulang secepat itu.

"Apa Dongyoo sudah tidur?" tanya Dongyi berbasa basi. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga dari basa basi ini bisa muncul obrolan lain yang membuat Kai mengundur waktu kepulanganya.

"Hmm... Kalau soal tidur dia itu juara. Heh!" jawab Kai terkekeh. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Eo.. Hanya sedang menikmati langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Kalau tidak bisa tidur aku pasti akan melakukan ini tiap malam."

"Jinjja? Berbeda sekali dengan Dongyoo. Jika dia tidak bisa tidur maka dia akan menelfonku dan memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan naik motor. Dan tidak jarang dia sering tertidur dipunggungku. Anak itu sungguh menggemaskan." ada semburat ketulusan dalam tiap ucapan Kai saat menceritakan tentang Dongyoo.

"Aku iri sekali padanya. Dia punya kau yang begitu menyayanginya."

"Aku juga bersyukur dia memilikimu. Dongyi-ah. Gumawo, kau juga sudah memberikan kasih sayangmu pada Dongyoo."

"Apa maksudmu? Hya dia itu saudaraku, sudah sepantasnya aku menyayanginya. Chh,," rutuk Dongyi kesal. Dan tanpa sadar tanganya mengayun begitu saja memukul lengan kiri Kai.

Mereka sempat tertawa bersama sejenak, namun kembali terdiam sampai Dongyi entah ide dari mana meminta Kai mengajaknya naik motor sekali lagi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kai penasaran. Berhubung malam yang semakin larut sangat aneh rasanya menemani yeoja lain berkeliling naik motornya.

"Emm... Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya ingin merasakan nikmatnya naik motor di malam hari."

Sekali lagi Kai tak kuasa menolak keinginan Dongyi. Anggaplah ucapan terima kasih karena telah menyayangi kekasihnya sepenuh hati. Batin Kai.

Di belakang punggung Kai, Dongyi terlihat begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ingin rasanya dia melingkarkan tanganya pada perut namja itu. Tapi buru-buru dia hilangkan pikiran itu. Lantas dia cengkeram erat bahu kiri Kai dan sejurus kemudian dia berdiri merentangkan satu tanganya ke samping. Menikmati tiupan angin malam yang begitu keras menerpa wajahnya.

"Pantas Dongyoo menyukainya" seru Dongyi dibalik punggung Kai. "Ternyata memang menyenangkan berkendara motor malam-malam seperti ini."

Kai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Dongyi. Tak hanya berputar-putar, Kai bahkan mengajak Dongyi membeli kopi di pinggir jalan. Di tempat itu biasanya dia, Dongyoo dan ayah Dongyoo sering menghabiskan malam bersama.

" Meskipun kopinya tidak terlalu enak, tapi aku suka tempatnya." ucap Dongyi setelah meminum seteguk kopi panas pemberian Kai.

"Mwo? Tidak enak? Justru Dongyoo paling suka kopi ditempat ini, itulah kenapa kami lebih sering kemari dari pada pergi ke kafe."

Ada sedikit rasa kesal tiap Kai mengucapkan nama Dongyoo dihadapanya. Apakah Dongyi mulai cemburu pada Dongyoo? Entahlah. Sungguh tidak bisa dibiarkan. Perasaan ini harus segera aku singkirkan. Batin Dongyi berkecamuk.

"Sudah malam. Kita pulang, huh!"

Dalam perjalanan pulang Kai sempat terhentak saat tiba-tiba Dongyi melingkarkan tanganya pada perutnya. Dan setelahnya yeoja itu meletakan kepalanya pada punggung Kai. Apa dia tertidur? Batin Kai. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, tak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Dongyoo sampai tahu, pasti akan terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Kai sudah mematikan mesin motornya, namun Dongyi tak juga melepaskan tautan tanganya pada perut Kai. Sampai akhirnya Kai beranikan diri membangunkan Dongyi dengan menepuk tanganya.

"Turunlah. Kita sudah sampai."

"Astaga! Apa aku baru saja tidur di punggungmu?" tanya Dongyi tidak percaya. "Mianhae Kai-ah... Rasanya mataku sungguh perih terkena terpaan angin dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengantuk"

"Kwenchan. Masuklah, lanjutkan tidurmu di kamarmu yang hangat. Aku pulang dulu. Anyeong!"

Setelah kepergian Kai, Dingyi berlari menuju kamarnya. Dari pintu dia berlari menuju ranjangnya dan melompat begitu saja ke atasnya. Tanganya memegang dadanya sendiri yang sedari tadi terus berdetak tak beraturan. Bukan karena berlari, namun karena Kai. Namja yang juga kekasih saudara kembarnya itu telah berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aushh... Kenapa dadaku terasa begitu sesak?" rutuknya. "Eohh ayolah, menyingkirlah dari otaku. Kai, kenapa tak hentinya kau memenuhi isi kepalaku?"

~~~poetchan~~~

Setelah kejadian malam itu hampir satu minggu Kai tidak pernah menampakan dirinya dihadapan Dongyi. Entah hanya perasaan Dongyi atau memang Kai mulai menjauhinya? Entahlah.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Dongyi melihat Dongyoo membawa tas ransel di pundaknya.

"Aku ingin pergi berlibur bersama Kai, dia bilang ingin ke pantai, jadi dia mengajaku."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Entah kenapa rasanya Kai tidak begitu suka dengan keikut sertaan Dongyi bersama mereka. Tujuan Kai mengajak Dongyoo pergi berlibur karena dia ingin menghibur kekasihnya sekaligus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi bagi mereka untuk berduaan. Namun dengan hadirnya Dongyi ditengah-tengah mereka rasanya semua rencananya akan berantakan.

Dan benar saja. Setibanya di penginapan tak sedetik pun Dongyi meninggalkan Dongyoo bersamanya. Sekalinya Kai secara diam-diam mengajak pergi Dongyoo pasti ponsel kekasihnya selalu berdering. Sungguh teramat mengganggunya.

"Matikan saja ponselmu. Aku heran, kenapa dia terus-terusan mengikutimu. Ke manapun kau pergi dia selalu mengikutimu. Kau tau aku merasa sepertinya dia sengaja tidak memberi waktu kita untuk berduaan."

"Ishh... Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Dongyoo yang masih mencoba berpikir positif.

"Ani. Hanya saja... Aku merasa-" sebetulnya Kai sudah merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Dongyi. Dia yakin betul kembaran kekasihnya itu menaruh hati padanya. Namun tidak mungkin dia menceritakanya pada Dongyoo. Bagi Dongyoo, Dongyi adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya, setelah sang ayah.

"Wae? Kau merasa apa?"

"Emm... Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin menciumu-" dan tanpa aba-aba Kai mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Dongyoo. Yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan pada lengan Kai.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Seharusnya bilang dulu kalau mau menciumku,, dengan begitu aku kan bisa menyiapkan bibir indahku ini untukmu." ucapan manis mengalir begitu saja dari mulut yeoja cantik ini. Dan tak menunggu lama, Dongyoo sudah memberinya lampu hijau pada Kai untuk menciumnya.

Perlahan mereka tautkan kembali bibir mereka masing-masing. Tangan Kai menyusup ke leher Dongyoo, melewati rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Menekan kuat tengkuknya untuk tetap menautkan bibir mereka. Pun demikian Dongyoo, dia suka saat Kai mencium bibirnya. Terasa lembut dan hangat. Kebiasaan mereka saat berciuman selalu menyatukan tangan mereka dalam sebuah genggaman. Semakin kuat ciuman mereka maka semakin kuat pula genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku rindu sekali saat-saat seperti ini." ucap Kai setelah melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Dongyoo. Detik berikutnya, Kai benamkan kepala Dongyoo pada dadanya. Dan mendekapnya erat.

Sungguh suasana malam yang begitu indah ditemani semilir angin malam dengan langit berhias jutaan bintang. Namun ditengah kehangatan suasana dua sejoli itu tampak dari balik pohon Dongyi yang terlihat tidak suka dengan semua itu.

"Andwee... Andwee...!" ucap Dongyi penuh kemarahan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Eottae?

cerita kedua yg aku posting...

Selalu akan lebih berkesan jika teman2 mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom review...

Terima Kasih...^^


End file.
